Precious
by Ritsu Arasashi
Summary: This was tearing him apart inside; these stupid emotions were going to lose him the only person who could ever truly understand him. Written for Naruto/Gaara fanday.


A/N: Okay, the title's kinda sappy, I know, but if you read the fic, I think you'll understand.

Gaara: So, if you did Immortal Pain for the fanday, why did you this one as well?

Cause, the other one was a bit too angsty for my taste. I wanted you and Naruto to have a happy ending.

Gaara: Angsty? That's what Naru-chan said about it too...

* * *

"What're you getting at, Gaara?" Naruto said as he stopped slurping his ramen to look at the red head curiously.

"I-I guess, what I'm trying to say is that I like you, Naruto. Like like you, I mean," Gaara said, avoiding looking at Naruto. This was tearing him apart inside; these stupid emotions were going to lose him the only person who could ever truly understand him.

Naruto simply nodded and went back to his ramen. "You wanna know something, Gaara?" he said in between slurps.

"W-what, Naruto?" Gaara said.

"Granny Chiyo asked me to do somethin' for her 'fore she died, and no, I'm not talking about her saying the two of us could tip the shinobi world on its head. You wanna know what she asked me?" Naruto said, glancing at the red head next to him.

Gaara nodded, not really trusting his voice not to betray him any longer.

"She asked me to look after you, Gaara. You know what I think of when I hear that?"

Gaara shook his head.

"I think, it means keeping that person happy," Naruto continued. "You're a precious person to me, Gaara."

"You're my most precious person, Naruto," Gaara burst out, flushing slightly with embarrassment.

"And you're _my _most precious person, Gaara, and I'll do anything to make you happy. So, I guess, I like you, too. Like like," Naruto said.

"But, Sakura-"

"Sakura-chan is still hung up over Sasuke," Naruto went on. "Besides, I know she'd never return my feelings. I'm gonna ask Granny Tsunde if I can move to Suna."

"But your dream of becoming Hokage-"

"I wouldn't make a very good Hokage if I couldn't keep my best friend and most precious person happy." Naruto squeezed Gaara's hand, which was resting on the counter, gently. "I'm gonna go ask Tsunade, kay?" And with that, he was gone.

Gaara paid for their lunch and left. He wandered around Konoha for a while before finding his way to the Hokage monument. He sat down on the ground and stared out over the village of Konoha. The village Naruto had strove for eighteen going on nineteen years to gain their respect and the village he dreamed of leading someday when Tsunade stepped down and here, the blond was willing to give all of it up for him. Maybe Temari was right when she said people would do and give anything to keep the ones they love happy.

"Knew I'd find you here."

Gaara jumped slightly at the voice and turned to see Naruto sitting down on his right. "You did?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "It's a good place to get away. It's peaceful."

"I have a place like that, back in Suna," Gaara said.

"Yeah? Well, maybe you can show me."

Gaara glanced at him. "Did..."

Naruto nodded happily.

Gaara sighed and stood up, starting to walk off.

"H-hey." Naruto scrambled to his feet and grabbed Gaara's wrist, pulling him back gently. "What's wrong? I thought this would make you happy?"

"I-it does," Gaara said, looking away.

"Doesn't seem like it," Naruto said stubbornly. "Cause, if you were, you'd at least look at me."

Gaara looked at Naruto, swallowing hard as the tears welled up in his eyes. "B-better?"

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Naruto said.

"Am I-am I really worth it?" Gaara said, his voice breaking. "Am I really worth throwing your dreams away for?"

Naruto stood there for a moment, looking at Gaara. Then, he pulled the red head into a rib-cracking embrace. "Of course you are," he whispered into Gaara's ear. "You're my most precious person. You're worth that and so much more."

Gaara pushed the blond back, so that they were an arm's-length away from each other. "Show me," he said, his voice steady.

Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips against Gaara's gently. It was a chaste kiss, but it meant the world to both of them. It showed them that, out of the whole world, they were what was most precious to the other.


End file.
